


Three Wishes and a Dragon

by RedBowBuddha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Courage, Genie!Victor, M/M, Mighty Steed!Makkachin, Prompt Fill, Sparring, Swordfighter!Yuri, Swordfighter!Yuuri, Swordfighter/Genie AU, giant bears, golden dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/pseuds/RedBowBuddha
Summary: Yuuri's sights are set on defeating the golden dragon wreaking havoc across the lands, but he's not the only swordsman out for the glittering prize. His prospects begin to look up when an excitable ice genie deems him worthy of three wishes.





	1. Be My Genie, Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to turtlelady17 for betaing and being patient while we both freak out at one another. :P
> 
> Also big thanks to ironbar36 for the prompt! Hope it lives up to your expectations! 
> 
> Enjoy!~~~

Yuuri sat at a large wooden bar in the dimly lit inn he came across on his journey. He was served a ‘rustic’ piece of grilled meat and roasted potato, complete with a mug of mead. Sighing at his plate he couldn’t help but wish for a Pork Cutlet Bowl.  _ ‘It’s a long way back to Kingdom Hatsetsu.’  _ He thought, digging into his tough piece of meat as his stomach growled heavily. 

“Swine!” A loud, brutish voice came from behind him. Before Yuuri could turn around, he was spitting out his food as a swift kick met with his back. Quickly he turned back to face the offender, his hand on his sword which remained strapped to his side at all times. He paused when he caught a glimpse of a shorter man, decked out in gleaming white armour, blonde hair falling across his face as his piercing stormy eyes stared into Yuuri’s soul. 

“What the hell are you doing in my kingdom, pig?!” 

“I-I… You’re The Fairy Knight!” Yuuri exclaimed, excited to meet another expert swordfighter like himself. Another swift kick landed on his gut as the other man closed in on him, gritting his teeth as he nearly growled in his face.

“Do. Not. Call me that. My  _ name _ is Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuuri pushed him away at that, reaching for his sword and stopping before completely unsheathing it when he noticed the other knight do the same. “What the hell do you want then, Plisetsky?” he demanded as they glared, daring the other to start the fight. 

“You don’t belong here, this is my kingdom. If you think you’re gonna get the golden dragon, you can kiss that dream goodbye, piglet. Go back to that filth you call a kingdom and leave the fight to the professionals.” He ended with a sneer, anger still darkening his eyes. 

Yuri didn’t respond for a moment, his heart racing as he felt a bead of sweat trail down his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he sheathed his sword, grabbed his piece of meat with bare hands and swiftly left the inn. The Fairy Knight shouted out a list of obscenities at his back as he made his cowardly retreat. 

It had been eight long months since he started his journey to slay the golden dragon. This creature roamed various lands and kingdoms, burning crops and wreaking havoc. The dragon had left many kingdoms in ashes, with Kingdom Hatsetsu barely surviving the beast’s savage attack. Yuuri’s home was still ravaged, standing in ruins, but he managed to heroically fight the beast off before there was nothing left. The dragon had flown north and had made Petersburg Kingdom it’s new playground. 

Leaving Hatsetsu was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but he could not bear to stand in the ruins of his home while at the same time be lauded as a hero. He would not accept praise until the golden dragon met his end. 

Many hours later, as dusk began to fall around him, Yuuri became weary from his travels. His horse was dragging on down the dusty road, clopping along at a snail’s pace and Yuuri didn’t have it in him to usher the poor thing on. The heat was sweltering in the barren valley he was daring to cross. ‘ _ Curse that Fairy Knight. I shouldn’t have let him get to me so easily. I could have prepared for this wasteland instead of just running away.’ _

Just as they crested another dusty hill, Yuuri was about to call it quits and just sleep out on the open ground when a wonderful sight met his eyes. 

Off to the right down the slope of the hill was a small cave embedded within the side of a tall, ruddy-colored cliff. It felt as if it was calling to him and if he were being honest, they really was nowhere else to camp for the night. 

Riding up to the entrance, he dismounted his horse and brandished his longsword, holding it tentatively in front of him as he crept into the dark cave. Everything around him went black as the daylight left him at the entrance; feeling forward with a hand into the darkness, he could hear running water, a small waterfall perhaps, down the narrow channel. When he emerged into what he assumed was a large opening, he still couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face.

“Woah!” Yuuri's shout echoed through the cavern as he tripped over something clunky and metal. Turning over to sit and rub at his shin, he reached forward into the dark and his hand closed around a large lantern, now knocked over. Righting the large piece of metal, he felt around in the dark as he attempted to light it. Fishing his handy flint stone and steel from his pocket, Yuuri sparked a light at the tip of the lantern, which caught surprisingly easy with an excited spark. 

A soft orange glow filled the cavern, casting long navy shadows against the walls from the rocks and the flickering light. Yuuri sighed in relief as he set the lamp down in front of him. Looking around he finally got a view of the waterfall: a short cascade from what looked like a natural spring protruding in the rock. A small pool collected under it as the run off seeped into another crack in the ground a few feet away. 

“Oh my god, I can take a real shower!” He exclaimed to himself as his eyes sparkled from the sight. “It’s been months since I’ve had a decent shower, eh, Maka!” He called towards the exit, where his horse was most likely sleeping in the entrance, too spooked to enter the darkness. 

Standing up, he unbuckled his leather sword strap and carefully set his weapon aside. Nearly tearing off his own shirts and pants, throwing them all in a pile on his sword, he kicked off his boots as he stumbled into the stream of water. Yuuri sighed deeply as the feeling of the running water relaxed his muscles and set him at ease. 

“Mm, looks like you really needed that,” came a smooth, inviting voice, the sound filling the cavern and ringing in Yuuri’s ears as he froze on the spot. 

_ ‘Shit, someone’s in here! My sword!’ _ Yuuri turned quickly back to his sword and cursed himself for leaving it so far away when he stopped in his tracks and gaped wide-eyed, unsure if he was hallucinating or not. 

The most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on was leaning over a flat rock, head in his hands as he played with his hair absentmindedly, his attention wholly focused on Yuuri under the water. 

. Yuuri was dumbfounded. His eyes tore away from the ice blue pair holding him frozen on the spot as he trailed down the man’s body, looking for a pair of legs and only finding a stream of white vapor pouring continuously out of the mouth of the lamp. This wasn’t just a regular man, Yuuri could tell from where he stood that this was some sort of magical being. He stuttered, trying to cover himself, “You-you-you’re a g-g-genie?” 

The pale, white man grinned, his piercing blue eyes still pinning Yuuri on the spot. He gave a flirtatious shrug, flipping his silver hair a little as he answered, “Do you even have to ask?”

“H-how?” was all he could manage to say, pointing an unbelieving finger at how the man’s obviously strong and sleek body drifted from his abs to iridescent vapor. 

The genie slowly made his way to the young knight; his body floating forward as a pair of legs became present from the vapor, clad in billowing white pants. “Do you have a few hundred years? There’s quite a bit of history to our kind, you know?” 

That flirtatious tone would have been bearable had the man not reached out to grab Yuuri’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. The swordsman gasped from the instant feeling of ice over his skin. “Oh! Apologies! I always forget you mortals like being  _ warm _ all the time.” He backed away only slightly, still crowding in on Yuuri’s space. “You can call me Victor, if you like.” He offered, giving a pointed look back at Yuuri. 

“Y-Yuuri… Katsuki.” He suddenly remembered himself and ran to his clothes, slipping on his pants and ruffling his soaked hair with a shirt. Looking back at the iridescent being before him, he simply sat on the ground and held his head in between his hands in disbelief. “How is this real? What even is this?” 

Appearing at his side, legs crossed and looking amused, Victor smiled brightly, “You're simply adorable when you're flustered! This is going to be fun!” He cheered, clapping his hands delightedly.

Yuuri jumped in shock from the sudden appearance of Victor at hi side, unable to look away from the breathtaking genie. “What's going to be fun?” He asked, a tinge of fear and excitement in his tone. 

“The journey you're going on!” 

“How do you know I'm on a journey?” 

Victor gave Yuuri a sidelong look, smirking knowingly, “What lone swordsman travels across a barren valley with no goal in mind? Of course you're going on a journey and  _ I  _ am here to aid you on that quest. So, Yuuri, tell me,” the genie reached forward and grabbed Yuuri's hand in his own and cupped his face with the other, immediately sending a chilled tingle all over Yuuri's body, “what is your quest?”

Yuuri stammered, unmoving and in disbelief. This gorgeous magical being had his heart thumping wildly, the cool tingle of his touch set Yuuri on edge, but in an exhilarating way. His pale blue eyes shone brightly, swallowing Yuuri whole with his intense gaze. The only color left on Yuuri were his blushing pink cheeks. Finally he was able to get out, “A g-golden dragon.” 

Victor sat upright and beamed a huge smile, clapping happily to himself, “Golden dragons are my favorite! I've slain quite a few in my long existence. This will be great fun!” 

Yuuri, now able to think a bit straighter without the touch of the genie, pulled his shirt on and stood up, “This isn't  _ fun _ . That dragon is  _ killing people.  _ I won't rest until it is vanquished.” 

“Oh, suddenly we’re serious.” Victor teased, standing up and crossing his arms, “Very well, down to business. You get three wishes; rules are you can't ask for more wishes, can't bring people back from the dead, can't change someone's free will, and can't make someone fall in love with you,” Victor finished with a raised eyebrow, “with magic, at least.” He grinned. 

Yuuri's blush was back in full force. He distracted himself by pulling on his boots, “who says I want you to join me anyway?” Letting his unfounded hubris speak for himself, he instantly regretted the words. 

For the first time since he emerged the genie wasn't smiling and the loss of that grin was painful to Yuuri for some reason. “Well, if you don't want me as your genie I'll just go back in the lamp and…wait…some more.” He said morosely, slowly floating back towards his lamp. 

Yuuri mentally berated himself.  _ You idiot! A powerful genie offers his help and you act like this! You're better than that! He’s experienced and magical and- and…gorgeous.  _ “Wait!” He called as Victor was already turning back into mist. “Please…join me on my quest to defeat the golden dragon. Be my genie, Victor.” 

Victor reappeared in physical form instantly and jumped into Yuuri’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I thought you'd never ask! This is going to be so fun!” 

Yuuri's skin tingled with the chill of Victor’s touch but his chest filled with warmth as his heart beat madly. “Now, if we're doing this we're doing it right.” Victor announced, turning to face the cavern and cracking his knuckles. His lower half turned to vapor again as he glided around the dark cave, touching various corners and crevices lightly as he danced from one corner to the next. 

Yuuri was entranced by his swift movements more so than the magic. Victor was fit and glowing with an energy Yuuri couldn't comprehend nor tear his eyes away from. When he was done and returned to Yuuri's side the cave was completely transformed. The walls were hung with long thick golden drapes, the floors carpeted in maroon, the waterfall was now cascading into a large bath lined with many soaps, and the flat rock near him was now a lush bed piled high with pillows. Yuuri blinked away a few tears at the extravagance around him. Even Hatsetsu in its prime was never like this. 

“Is it not enough?” Victor asked, biting a nail and looking worried at the stunned swordsman. 

“No…no, this is absolutely amazing.” He turned towards the genie and bowed deeply, “Thank you, thank you so much. I'll use my other two wishes wisely.” 

“Two?” Victor asked, placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder so he would stand up straight again. “My darling, you still have three. You think I would want to stay the night in a dreary place like that?” He laughed brightly, the sound was music to Yuuri's ears. 

Overwhelmed by his luck, his excitement, and his fatigue Yuuri began to cry as he pulled Victor close for a tight hug. The genie smiled softly down at him and hugged him back.

Wordlessly he helped Yuuri bathe and prepare for bed, climbing in with him with the excuse that his lamp would be too cramped after his last hundred years in there. Yuuri didn't deny him, not after all that he had done for him so far. 

It took awhile for Yuuri to fall asleep; his heart and thoughts were racing.  _ Why do I feel like this? What's wrong with me?  _ Suddenly, it occurred to him as he clutched his heart, a wide smile on his face.  _ I'm... happy.  _


	2. The First Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri begin the first day of their journey together; Yuuri makes his first wish and makes very good use of it at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to turtlelady17 for beta-ing as always. :D

The next morning the pair set off on Yuuri's horse, whom Victor immediately fell in love with. “I haven't seen a horse in over a century!” 

“From the sound of it, you haven't seen anything in over a century.” Yuuri joked. 

Victor laughed along as he scratched Maka’s nose. 

At the start of their day’s journey, Victor insisted on sitting behind Yuuri instead of being in his lamp. “It's too cramped in there,” Victor complained into Yuuri's ear. His chin was resting on Yuuri's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri's middle, leaving no space between them. “Plus, you like my cold touch with the sun as hot as it is.” He sang playfully. 

Yuuri felt a tingle go down his spine from the feeling of Victors breath ghosting the skin of his neck.  _ ‘It has to be the magic that's making me feel this way’ _ , Yuuri told himself as he tried to keep his thoughts from wandering to the affectionate immortal being behind him. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Victor asked.

“To find the golden dragon and slay him,” Yuuri answered, a bit pointed as this wasn’t the first time he had to remind the genie of their quest. 

“Oh, right!” Victor turned his face into Yuuri’s neck to try and see him better, which resulted in a pink blush to make an appearance on  poor Yuuri’s cheeks from the closeness. “Why are you going after him? I mean, I know he’s probably done some awful things, but what made  _ you _ want to conquer him?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again as he put more thought into his answer. It seems centuries inside of a lamp helped foster patience as Victor sat quietly, still looking up at Yuuri expectantly. 

“Growing up there were these stories. About a silver haired knight who was the hero of the Prix. I would ask my mother to read me the tales of his heroics every night. Slaying golden dragons was his specialty. I wanted to be like him: a hero. So I trained and trained.” A dark look came over his face suddenly and he looked down at his hands grasping the reins. “The day the dragon came…” his words faltered. 

Victor noticed and ever so slightly tightened his hold around the swordsman, hoping to comfort him. 

Yuuri noticed and placed a hand on top of Victor’s as a silent thanks. He continued, “I wasn't ready. He destroyed so much so quickly: houses, farms, entire villages... w hen I came face to face with the beast my courage burnt to ashes. I managed to scare him off before he completely ruined my home, but I wasn't good enough.” His hand balled into a fist as he squared his jaw. “The golden dragon is still out there and I will not rest until he's mine!” 

Victor smiled at Yuuri's determination. “Sounds to me like you got your courage back.” 

“Huh? Oh, I mean, I guess.” Yuuri shook his head, remembering his encounter with the Fairy Knight, “No, I've been a coward. I have a lot to learn still.” 

Victor shook his head as well, disagreeing with him as he turned to mist again, reappearing on Yuuri’s lap, arms around his neck. “You  _ fought _ the golden dragon, handsome,” he crooned to the stunned man he was sitting on. “The golden dragon is running away from  _ you _ , you see?” 

Yuuri bit his lip, unable to look anywhere but at the handsome icy genie closing in on him. Unsure of how to respond he just nodded, mumbling an  _ mhm _ . 

Victor beamed, “You have more courage than you think, Sir Katsuki. You may just be the savior of the Prix yourself.” 

Before Yuuri could respond, a large howling roar came from the thick brush that lined their path. The midday sun was blazing directly above them and casted short shadows into the dense vegetation at either side of them. 

Victor jumped and clung tighter to Yuuri, his entire body flush with the swordsman. “Ah! Kill it! Save me!” 

Yuuri kept himself from shaking in fear, not wanting to give this powerful being any reason to doubt him, lest he find someone more valiant to aid on their quest. 

Nodding determined at Victor, Yuuri dismounted Maka and reached for his sword. Victor was still clinging to him, legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, yet he seemed to weigh nothing. “Maybe you should get in your lamp?” Yuuri suggested. 

Victor nodded, glancing around the dark brush before slinking back into his lamp. 

Yuuri looked around, brandishing his longsword which gleamed as it caught the afternoon sun. His eyes were trained on the shadows, seeing a rustling of leaves here and there.  _ I can't let whatever this is get the better of me. Not when Victor believes in me so much. I need to show I'm worth his help.  _ Yuuri steeled himself for whatever would come out of the trees. 

Suddenly, emerging from the leaves, grunting and growling was a bear the height of an oak tree, sitting up on his back legs. He was four times larger than Maka with black fur and a dark brown belly. His face was cool and determined. Something about the way he looked at Yuuri felt different from other beasts he had taken on; there was something in his eyes that seemed… human. 

The beast roared finally, on all fours and directly in Yuuri’s face, leaving the swordsman with ringing ears. However, Yuuri did not waiver. Widening his stance, he lifted his sword up to the beast and yelled back, “I am Sir Yuuri Katsuki of Kingdom Hatsetsu! My quarrel is not with you, beast! If you dare to challenge me this day, know that you are but a stepping stone on my journey. I will not hesitate to cut you down!” He finished his speech with a few forceful slashes of his sword to get his point across, closing in on the beast with each movement. 

The monstrous bear sat up again, quiet and collected as he watched the swordsman. After a moment, he simply turned and rejoined the woods, disappearing into the thick dark leaves. 

Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes. The beast actually  _ listened  _ to him. If he was being honest, his speech was really to gear himself up. He was definitely not expecting the bear to heed his warning. Blinking unbelievingly at where the bear retreated, Yuuri lowered his sword, his mouth agape. 

“My hero!!” Exclaimed Victor as he sprang from the lamp and jumped on Yuuri. Knocking him onto the ground, he embraced the swordsman tightly, rolling them around in glee. “So strong and courageous! You saved me!” 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, his arms snaking around the genie’s waist. “Aren't you immortal, though?” He couldn't help but ask, enjoying the cool sensation of Victor’s touch again. 

Victor nodded to the side, laughing, “Yes, but he was very scary!” 

Yuuri laughed along with him, sitting up and mounting Maka again, who was standing quietly nearby, unperturbed by all the shenanigans. 

Victor returned to his spot behind Yuuri, hugging him close. “You're the most formidable knight I've ever seen! You have hidden ferocity in you, Yuuri.”

“Okay, okay, don't give me an inflated ego.” Yuuri waved off the compliments sheepishly. 

 

~ 

 

Much later, as dusk was falling, Yuuri became fatigued from the long day. Victor was unfazed and didn't halt his nonstop ramblings and questions. Yuuri dozed off a few times, the sound of Victor's voice in his ear and the feeling of him holding tight was a comfort he had never known. The poor genie had endless questions on the current state of affairs of the Prix. 

“Do the dwarves still make those delightful chocolates? They were the best. What about the elves? They were always pretty uppity but their parties were the most fun!” 

Yuuri couldn't answer him. Not only because he had no idea such magical creatures really existed, but his consciousness was slipping away as he drifted off to sleep. His head tilted back to rest on Victor’s shoulder as his eyes sank shut, getting heavier from the entrancing voice in his ear. 

 

_ Yuuri was in Hatsetsu again. He missed his kingdom so much...  Suddenly everything was on fire! The dragon! Quickly Yuuri reached for his sword but it was not at his side. The dragon flew to him and growled deeply through its nostrils, embers cascading all around the young knight. “VICTOR! I need my sword!” He yelled, looking around for his icy companion. He's gone. Victor’s gone. Yuuri felt fear take him over, wrapping like hot heavy chains around his every limb and sinking him to his hands and knees. The genie… his genie… he left him. He wasn't valiant enough. He was a coward. ...he left him. A roar erupted in front of him, fire swelled around him and he descended into darkness.  _

 

Yuuri awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and taking in gasping breaths, clutching at his heart. 

“Oh dear!” Victor exclaimed, placing gentle hands on Yuuri's shoulders and rubbing gently. “You poor human. Your kind always has the worst dreams.” He said with a tut. 

Yuuri caught his breath and twisted backwards to see Victor. “I want to make my first wish.” He said very decidedly. 

Victor’s eyes shone like crystals as he clapped his hands gleefully. Suddenly he floated up and around them, appearing in front of Yuuri and Maka. The bottom half of him was mist as he hovered there, arms crossed in pride as he puffed his chest out. “What is your first wish, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri met has gaze with determination hardening his features. “I wish for unending courage.” He declares, balling a fist in front of his chest. 

Victor's smile falters only slightly as Yuuri watches him expectantly. He taps a finger to his lips in thought as he looks over Yuuri from head to toe, considering something. “Very well,” he says, tossing his head to one side and letting his hair fall over the side of his face. “Courage it is.” 

Yuuri watches in awe as Victor floats closer, his hand reaching out to Yuuri's cheek. The chill of his touch sends a shiver down Yuuri's frame, his eyes locked on Victor's as they came nearer and nearer. Yuuri's eyes blew wide as Victor's soft, icy lips met with his. Unsure of what to do, he closed his eyes and managed to kiss back for a brief moment before Victor was floating backwards again, a pleased smile on his face. “How do you feel?” 

Yuuri grinned like an idiot, unable to tear his eyes away from Victor. His heart was pounding madly in his chest; he felt like he could conquer the world. Victor kissed him! Sure, he was doing magic, but a kiss is a kiss! “I feel… amazing!” Yuuri confessed, feeling bulletproof as Victor grinned back at him. 

“You look amazing, too!” The genie said, raking his eyes down Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked down and noticed he had new armour! His shabby clothing before was replaced by a gleaming black set of armour with glittering stones set in the breastplate and down one side of his leg. He jumped off of Maka and twisted around, admiring every detail of his new look. 

The fit was slim, not bulky, allowing him to remain dexterous as he unsheathed his sword and sparred with nothing, trying out the feel of his new gear. “Victor this is unbelievable!” Yuuri called, twirling around to find Victor floating nearby, smiling at him with pride. 

“No, Yuuri, you're the one who's unbelievable.” He said with a wink, making Yuuri's heart nearly melt on site. 

The moment was put to an end by a growling from Yuuri's stomach. “Maybe we should find a pub.” 

“Yes! Let's! I haven't been to a pub in-”

“Over a century?” Yuuri laughed as the pair mounted Maka again and headed towards the sight of fire smoke and the sound of ruckus in the distance. 

Riding up on the squat pub that sat amongst the thick trees along the winding clay road, the pair noted many horses tied up outside and the orchestra of jolly laughing and grandiose storytelling. 

“Let's go! I haven't been to a party in so long!” Victor said, floating quickly ahead, pulling Yuuri by his hand. 

“Wait!” Yuuri's exclaimed, dismounting quickly and tying Maka up next to the horses. “Maybe don't float and-” he flailed his arms around in exasperated vague motions, “mystify. It'd probably be for the best if no one knew you were a genie… I mean we've never seen anything like you before.” 

Victor nodded thoughtfully as he was engulfed in white mist, yet again, coming out of the other side with an ornate deep purple nobleman's outfit with gold trimmings. Sliding their arms together by the elbow, Victor grinned and held a hand out towards the door. “I'm a simple traveling nobleman and you are my very handsome guard aiding me on my journey. In case anyone asks, of course!” He finished with a smile at Yuuri's blushing face. 

The door swung wide as they entered, but the party did not stop or even really notice them at all. Victor pulled them to the bar and ordered before Yuuri could get a word in. “Two of your finest meals and drink, good sir!” 

“Victor!” Yuuri almost hissed, pulling him close to whisper in his ear, “I don't have that kind of money!” 

Victor turned to look at him, keeping their closeness as their noses brushed together, breath hot and cold between them. Yuuri shuddered with the reminder of their kiss and continued to tell himself it was the enormity of Victor's magical power that made his knees weak and not the sly smile and kind, daring eyes that trained on his every move. 

“ _ I  _ have that kind of money,” Victor said in a sultry, teasing tone. Holding his palm out between the two of them a swirl of icy mist flurried quietly and as it died down a small pile of gold pieces rested in Victor's palm. 

Yuuri's eyes were blown wide with shock, “ I s it real?” 

Victor chuckled, reaching up to thumb at Yuuri's bottom lip, placing the cold metal between Yuuri's teeth, who bit down in disbelief. “As real as you and I.” 

The barkeep came by with two plates which he plopped down, turning to pour them two mugs of warm wine. 

“Vkusno!” Victor exclaimed at the skewers of meat, rice and beans, eggs and half of a pomegranate. Yuuri was already stuffing his face before Victor could proclaim his excitement. 

When they were done, the pair slumped back in their chairs, Victor's head resting against Yuuri's shoulder as they sipped on their wine. 

After such a long day, Yuuri was exhausted; a yawn took over his face, which was turning pink from their drinks. He barely had a moment to take a deep breath before a slight figure appeared quietly next to him, stabbing a steak knife into the wooden bar next to Yuuri's hand. 

“Pig!” Plisetsky shouted as Victor and Yuuri both jumped. “I told you to leave my kingdom; the golden dragon is  _ mine _ . I don't want you stinking the place up.” 

“Yuuri is this a friend?” Victor asked excitedly. He held out a hand, “Hi, I'm Victor!” 

Plisetsky scoffed and smacked the hand away, jumping minutely at the shock of cold running through his system. He stared wide eyed at Victor, “you… what are you?” He asked in a hushed tone and a grit in his voice. 

Victor pulled his hand back and rested it dramatically on his chest. “More powerful than you can imagine,  _ my child _ ,” he snarked, easily hitting a nerve as he watched Plisetsky begin to sputter.

“He's my… my liege!” Yuuri butted back in. 

“Your liege?” Plisetsky asked doubtfully. “What kind of magic do you possess?” He asked earnestly. “As a resident of this kingdom it is your duty to aid me on my quest to defeat the dragon and not this pig boy.” 

“Oh my . ” Victor responded, raising his eyebrows at the young man. 

“He ’ s not a pawn to be traded off!” Yuuri exclaimed, calling a little more attention to them than he wanted. The audacity of this small , rude boy to demand of Victor to share his power was infuriating; with the newly acquired courage Victor bestowed upon him, Yuuri rose to his feet, squaring off with the boy and finishing the rest of his wine.” Let's do this. If I win, you leave Victor alone and don't bother us again.” 

Plisetsky nearly turned red from the challenge, puffing out his chest as well. “If  _ I  _ win, Victor comes with me and you go back to your pig sty.” 

“Let's go . ” Yuuri stated calmly, anger dancing in his eyes. 

By now their confrontation had drawn a crowd; all of the rowdy patrons were calling out bets for the winner of the unfolding fight, all of them more than happy to egg on the contenders.

“Yuuri, you don't have to--” Victor started. 

Yuuri grabbed his collar and pressed their foreheads together, the cool sensation centering and calming him. “You've given me courage, Victor. How could I back down?” He finished with a smirk, turning back to his opponent and unsheathing his sword. 

“Right, courage . ”  _ ‘Oh what have I done?’ _ Victor thought to himself as he bit his nails and looked on. 

The sounds of metal clanging, grunting, whoops and upturned furniture filled their ears as the two young swordsmen went toe to toe with all their might. 

Plisetsky was quick and forceful in his offensive attacks, driving Yuuri into the wall a few times. But the knight in glittering black simply held him off with firm defensive moves as the Fairy Knight tired himself out. After ten minutes of the repetitive attack, Plisetsky started looking weary and desperate. He lunged forward at Yuuri predictably and the other simply stepped to the side, turning swiftly to kick Plisetsky to his knees. The white knight lost the handle of his sword which went clamoring to the side out of reach. Turning over, Yuuri's foot still pressing against his chest plate, his broad sword cold against the neck of the younger knight. 

Plisetsky actually had a spark of fear in him, unsure if the pig would actually end him. Yuuri's eyes betrayed no emotion, cool, calm, and collected with no glimmer of doubt to be found. 

Suddenly he pulled his sword away, sheathing it to his side and holding out a hand to the boy. 

Plisetsky got up on his own accord, glaring daggers at Yuuri. 

“My fight is not with you. It is with the golden dragon. Now… leave us alone.” 

Plisetsky scooped up his sword and sprinted out, cursing under his breath. 

A dark haired knight who was resting against the entry way followed him out. His dark eyes pinned Yuuri where he stood. He could have sworn he'd seen them before but couldn't quite place the stormy eyes to anyone he'd met. 

Victor cheered and jumped on Yuuri's back, snuggling his face into the knights neck as the pub continued their uproar at his win. 

Suddenly a loud roar shook the crowd to a brief silence, before returning back to their merriment. 

Yuuri pieced it together, the sound echoing in his mind, the fear it enticed in the pit of his stomach, those eyes. “The bear…” he murmured as Victor cut him off. 

“My hero, yet again! Drinks for everyone!”

The echoing roar was drowned out by the chaos of the pub. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to update weekly until it's done. This will only be a few chapters, most likely! Feel free to berate me if I'm taking too long between updates! :D


End file.
